All is fair in love and war
by Ratchet'sApprentice
Summary: DISCONTINUED! BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1: A fight for what is right

Author: Ratchet'sapprentice  
Category: Transformers  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just my OC and this plot.  
Genre(s): Romance/Adventure  
Pairing(s): Optimus/OC, Sam/Bumblebee, Mikaela/Jazz  
Rating: M  
Summary: Sally Jones is a reporter for the Tranquility times. She is one of the few people who stand by the Autobots actions. But what happens when she is wanted for a murder she did not commit? How will she react when she sees the Autobots for the first time?  
Title: All is fair in love and war  
Warning(s): Slash and Sexual situations. Language too.

Chapter 1: A fight for what is right.

The day started like all the others for Sally Jones. She got up, did her morning routine and made her way to the place where she worked.  
When she got there, she punched in and began to go through all the paper work and her review on the newest movie in town. She was half way through spell checking her review and reports when she felt a presence behind her. She sighed and continued with her work.

"Good morning Peter" she said.

"Mornin' Sally. The president and the SecDef are here and they wanna speak to you. You are also the one journalist that they wanted present during the meeting" said Peter.

Sally nodded, stood up, straightened out her skirt and walked into the office. Both the president and the Secretary Of Defense stood and looked at her.

"You wanted to see me sir?" She asked.

"And you are?" Asked the president.

"Sally Jones at your service Mr President, Mr Secretary."

Both men nodded and began to speak with her.

* * *

_Autobots_

Sam was at the Autobot base in Diego Garcia, watching the T.V. when the president's meeting came onto the screen. He called for the Autobots and the other humans of the base to come and watch it.

"What is it Sam?" Asked Optimus.

"The president's holding a meeting about you guys and what happened in Shanghai and Mission City two years ago" said Sam.

He then turned it up and listened to everything that the president was saying.

_'Any questions?'_ Asked the president.

A blue haired girl dressed in a grey skirt and white blouse put her hand up.

_**'Mr President. Sally Jones, Tranquility Times'**_ she said.

_'Go on Ms Jones'_ said the president.

_**'Why is it, that after two years, you are deciding to see these alien robots as a threat to humanity?'**_

_'Ms Jones. Did you not see the mess they left in Shanghai and Mission City two years ago? They have cost us over $40 billion in repairs'_

Sam snorted.

_**'On the contrary Mr President. Would you rather $40 billion in repairs or having to send your condolences and greatist sympathies to the people who **_**may_ have lost loved ones if not for the 'good guys' in that battle?'_** Asked Sally.

This caused a murmur of agreement among the other reporters.

_'Ms Jones. I can agree with your statement, but we need to know if these robots are genuine. For all we know, they could be putting things into our drinking water and food and slowly hypnotising us into believing what they want us to believe'_ said the president.

_**'I hardly believe that is possible sir. However, if they **_**were_ putting things into our drinking water and food, why are you not affected? Also, I do not understand why you are doing this now. Because surely, if this was to be done, would it not be done after the events of Mission City?'_** Asked Sally.

Again, this caused murmur of agreement among the other reporters.

_**'Also, I am struggling to understand, why, if we are supposed to be a species that looks up into the stars and believe that there are other life forms out there, we are not rejoycing in the fact that we have finally made contact with an alien species. If we are a species that believes there are other life forms out there, why, as we have encountered an alien species on this planet, are we therefore showing signs of distrust, ill nature and misjudgement? We may as well have NSA send out a message saying **_**'All alien life forms. Do not come to Earth. We are liable to show distrust, ill nature and misjudgement'_ we are better than that. We need to show that we are understanding and that we are able to show trust, good nature and good judgement'_** said Sally.

The T.V was then turned off. Sam looked up to Optimus.

"Whaddya think?" He asked.

Optimus looked deep in thought and then looked down at Sam.

"I think. We need to find Ms Jones" he said.

Sam nodded.

* * *

_Sally_

When the meeting was finished. Sally came out of the room and walked towards her car. She got into it and drove back to the Tranquility times building where she began to write her report. Only to have that feeling of someone behind her again.

"Yes Peter?" She asked.

"Wow" was all Peter said.

"What?"

"You really showed them who's boss. I never knew you were so passionate about these things."

"They are not _things_ Peter. They are living, breathing, feeling beings from another planet."

Peter 'ooh'ed and sat down next to her.

"You really believe that don't ya?" He asked.

Sally looked at him.

"Yes. Yes I do believe it. And I know for a fact, that if it weren't for the goodies in that battle two years ago, I wouldn't be here today" she said.

Peter looked shocked.

"Y-you were there? In that battle?" He asked.

Sally nodded and looked back at her computer. She continued to type what she did and said at the meeting. The headline that was on the top read: **PRESIDENT BULLY OR GOOD GUY?**

"Come on Sal. You know as well as I do that these, living beings, are dangerous to both us and their own kind" said Peter.

"They are not dangerous. What is dangerous about trying to protect us? Do you really think that there is no room for them here or are you really _that_ shallow?" Asked Sally.

Peter looked even more shocked.

"I'm not in the least _bit_ shallow thank you. I have a loving boyfriend who will tell you that" he said.

Sally snorted.

"Look Peter. You are really not helping matters any. Please just leave me alone to finish this report?" She asked.

"Hey, I'm your boss. If I stall you, I can't get you in trouble for not getting the report in on time can I?" He asked back.

"Peter!"

"I'm goin' I'm goin'. You still coming out tonight?"

"No."

"What why?"

"I thought I told you. I do not do Parties."

"Well ya did. But I thought you were joking."

"Does this look like a face that Jokes around Peter?"

"No."

"No. I am sure you will have fun, with or without me. Plus, I have no time for such get togethers."

Peter pouted and walked off.

* * *

_Autobots_

"Arcee. I want you to follow Ms Jones and tell me where she lives. This young lady could help us" said Optimus.

"Consider it done Sir" said Arcee.

Optimus nodded.

"So. What're we gonna do when she gets here?" Asked Sam.

"We will meet her in our holoforms. Hopefully, Ratchet will have revived Jazz before then" said Optimus.

Sam nodded. The Autobot medic had been working coutless days and hours on bringing back the two Arcee twins and Jazz. So far, he had only managed to bring back Chromia and Elita. But Jazz was proving to be as stubborn as a mule to bring back.

_"Ever the stubborn glitch"_ Ratchet had said.

"She seems to really be going for you guys. To stand up to the president like that. I mean, I know that she's a journalist and all, but not many of them have the balls to do _that_" said Sam.

Optimus nodded.

"Indeed. She did show courage when talking about what happened in Mission City two years ago. She spoke with a passion that we need here" he said.

Sam smiled. It would be fun to have another human woman around the base. Other than Mikaela, who had broken up with him a month after what happened in Egypt.

"I can't wait" he said.

Optimus smiled and walked towards the med bay. Leaving Sam to think about what would go on with Sally Jones in the base.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright. This just came to me randomly one day and I decided to write it down on paper. Now I saw that it needed to be shared with everyone. As my mum always said, it's kind to share. Have fun and please review?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Murder and Autobots

Author: Ratchet'sapprentice  
Category: Transformers  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just my OC and this plot.  
Genre(s): Romance/Adventure  
Pairing(s): Optimus/OC, Sam/Bumblebee, Mikaela/Jazz  
Rating: M  
Summary: Sally Jones is a reporter for the Tranquility times. She is one of the few people who stand by the Autobots actions. But what happens when she is wanted for a murder she did not commit? How will she react when she sees the Autobots for the first time?  
Title: All is fair in love and war  
Warning(s): Slash and Sexual situations. Language too.

Chapter 2: Murder and Autobots.

Sally was on her way home from a tiring day at work. It was dark and she was walking as her car was only used for work. As she passed an alley, she saw a body on the floor. She pondered on whether she should ignore it, because it wasn't unlike drunk men to fall into an alley after having a skin full. But in the end, her curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to the body to check him over. He didn't look so good and there was a puddle of something sticky under him. She turned the body over and gasped.

"Oh my God Peter!" she said.

She shook him to try and get him to move, getting blood on her hands as she did. She then saw a knife protruding from his gut. Inexperienced in the medical field, she did the only thing she could think of. She pulled the knife out. Getting her prints all over the handle. That's when she heard the sirens and saw the tale tale signs of police. She dropped the knife, got up and ran. She knew that by running she was making herself look guilty, but at the same time, she didn't want to go away from something she didn't do.

* * *

_Autobots_

Optimus was making his rounds in Tranquility when he saw a black haired woman dressed in a grey knee length skirt and a white blouse running out of an alley. She looked scared as she ran towards him. She stopped and tried his door. He let it open and let her climb in. Once she was in, she hid in the sleeper as two police cars passed and a police officer ran past. When the noises of the sirens were quieter and the officer was out of sight, Sally sat up and sighed.

_**"Why were they chasing you?"**_ Asked a voice.

Sally looked up and began to look around, trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"Who are you? Who spoke?" She asked.

Just then a man looked around from the cab. He was older, around mid-thirties, his hair was just black, he had a mustache and a little bit of a beard. His eyes were the most amazing blue. Sally found herself drowning in them.

"I did. Why were they chasing you?" He asked.

His voice was deep, and had almost a musical tone to it. Sally was speechless.

"Uh..." she said.

Optimus got up and walked into the sleeper, before crouching down to Sally's level and looking her right in the eyes.

"Do not be afraid Ms Jones. I am not going to harm you" he said.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Asked Sally.

Optimus smiled. His eyes crinkling a little as he did so.

"My name is Optimus Prime, and I watched the president's meeting" he said.

Sally was shocked. One of the alien robots from the fight, right there in Mission City two years ago, was talking to her.

"Uh...well...thank you for uh...providing means of cover from those cops...but I had better be going" she said.

Optimus just watched as Sally got up, opened his passanger door and climbed out. He watched as she walked down the street opposite to the way he was facing. He had noticed that, when she had met his holoform, she hadn't screamed or even looked remotely scared like most people he had met.

_'Strange'_ he thought.

He shook his head and deactivated his holoform. He then made his way back to the plane that would take him back to Diego Garcia.

* * *

_Sally_

Once Sally got home, she washed her hands, took her bloody clothes off, put them in the wash and then got into the shower. Once in there, she began to cry. Peter may have been a pain in the ass, but he was her best friend. Her _only_ friend in that job.

_'Who would want to kill Peter?'_ She asked herself.

She looked down at her hands and frantically tried to get the blood stains off. To top off her best friend _and_ boss being killed, she had then run into one of the alien robots from two years ago.

"Oh my god" she said.

She crouched down in the shower and began to cry heart wrenching sobs. Once she had cried it all out, she got out of the shower and dried herself off. Her apartment was a simple living area. Plain cream walls with a beige banner. The floor didn't have carpets, instead it had lino that looked like a wooden wall. There were only a few ceiling lights in the apartment. One for every room. The kitchen was small. In it was a standard white gas stove, a standard small white fridge/freezer, a standard white microwave and a standard white washing machine. Also, there was a standard silver sink that was in white marble counters. The light on the ceiling was a simple strip light.

In the bathroom, there was a small cubicle like shower, the tiles were white with blue mosiac spirals and a standard white toilet. The basin was standard white with silver taps. Above it, there was a small mirror with a medicine cabinate. The light was a simple light bulb with a blue patterned light shade. The bedroom was composed of a single bed with a red duvet cover and pillow case, a wooden bedside table that held a table lamp with a cream coloured shade, and a window that looked over onto the next street. There was no T.V in the bedroom, just an ivory coloured chest of drawers and a brown wardrobe.

The lounge consisted of a two seat couch that was cream coloured, a plushy cream coloured armchair and a desk that held Sally's computer. The T.V was a 32in, with fake plants next to it. Over to the left of the T.V was a table with a table lamp that had a cream coloured shade. The light on the ceiling was an uplighter with a cream coloured shade. All in all, the whole apartment was pretty standard really. But habitable and Sally liked it like that. When Sally got into the lounge, she was wearing white Pyjamas that had red hearts on them and a white fluffy bathrobe. Just as she sat down, the telephone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

_"Sally Jones. You are in terrible danger staying where you are. You need to get out of there ASAP"_ Said the woman on the other end.

Sally was shocked.

"Who is this?" She asked.

_"That is not important at the moment. What is however, is your safety. Please come outside?"_ Asked the woman.

"Alright."

Sally put the phone down, got changed into some decent clothes and then looked outside to see a motorcycle.

"Oh god" she said.

She ran down the stairs and out of the apartment. She stopped when she came to the motorcycle.

"I have never ridden a motorcycle in my life" she said.

_**"Ms Jones. Please just get on? I will drive"**_ said the motorcycle.

Sally sighed and mounted the vehicle. It then sped off. As they got to the end of the street, the apartment blew up. Sally screamed and looked back. Her apartment was in flames. She turned back around and looked down. The engine of the motorcycle sped up as the reached the tranquility airport.

* * *

_Autobots_

When Arcee and Sally arrived at the Autobot base, Sally was scared and shaking all over. She dismounted the motorcycle and then stood there shaking. Then she saw the man from earlier walking over to her, smiling kindly and showing so much confidence that it made Sally feel better. A little bit.

"Hello Ms Jones" he said.

Sally looked about. Seeing how big the place was, she looked back to the man.

"Why is this place so big?" She asked.

Optimus smiled again and introduced everyone. As he said their names, they transformed, making Sally jump out of her skin each time. Then Optimus himself transformed and came down to Sally's level. Said black haired woman paled considerably, then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed.

"That is new. I don't believe anyone has done that before" said Ratchet.

Optimus hummed in agreement.

"Indeed old friend" he said.

Ratchet gently picked Sally up and took her to the med bay. Optimus cycled his intakes and went to his office. Once he got there, he sat down and looked through Sally's hospital records and her work resume.

_**Surname: Jones  
Forename: Sally  
Other names: Anne  
D.O.B: 12-9-84  
Age: 26  
Gender: Female  
Hair colour: Black  
Eye colour: Brown  
Next of kin: N/A  
Parents: Deceased  
Occupation: Journalist  
Allergies: Pennacillin, Bat Guano, corn, Morphine, Dust.**_

He found out that Sally's parents were killed in a freak car accident 12 years ago. The shock that was written over Prime's face would have been to laugh at if not for the empathy the owner of the face was feeling.

_:Ratchet. I need you in my office right away:_ he said.

_**:What is the problem Optimus?:**_ Asked Ratchet.

_:I'm afraid it isn't something I can discuss over the comm. Link:_

_**:Alright. I'll be there in five minutes:**_

So Optimus waited for Ratchet to get to his office. It made him wonder how a young woman such as Sally could survive such heartache.

* * *

When Ratchet got to Optimus' office, the mech was as solemn as a mech who had just found out he had three Earth months to live.

"What is it Optimus?" He asked.

Optimus looked up and sent the information to his CMO who in turn began to look solemn.

"Oh my Primus. How can someone so young live through such a terrible feat?" He asked.

The red and blue mech shook his head in a bid to say 'I don't know'.

"I...I really...I really don't know what to say Optimus. She was so young" said Ratchet.

Optimus nodded.

"I know Ratchet. I do not know how she could have survived. Such a feat like that, would have made my spark extinguish" he said.

Ratchet nodded. He had gone from being...exasperated to being...empathic for the young lady in the med bay.

Sally Jones. Lost her parents at 14 years old. Became a journalist to fight for something that was right.

"Optimus, it says that. The man who caused the accident, was never prosecuted for the act. He got off 'scot free' as the humans say" said Ratchet.

The red and blue mech nodded.

"I am thinking, that is why she became a journalist. To fight for what was right" he said.

Ratchet nodded.

"I must get back to the med bay Optimus. I am sorry" he said.

Optimus nodded and let him go.

_'Poor, poor young lady. A human I can sympathise with'_ he thought.

He got up and began to make his way to the med bay.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright. So here's the second chapter of All is fair in love and war. I really hope you enjoy it. And please review?**_


	3. Authors note

**ATTENTION ALL READERS OF THIS FANFICTION. THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT.**

**DUE TO LOSS OF INSPIRATION ON MY PART. I AM PUTTING THIS STORY AND ALL MY OTHERS ON HIATUS. I APOLOGISE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE CAUSED BY THIS NEW DEVELOPMENT AND I SURELY HOPE THAT I CAN ROUND UP THE LITTLE PLOT BUNNIES AND PUT THEM BACK INTO THE CAGE THAT RESIDES IN MY BRAIN. I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THIS SUDDEN CHANGE, AND I AM ALSO PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE, THAT I WILL NOT, HOWEVER, BE PUTTING _'LOVE COMES IN ALL SHAPES AND SIZES' _ON HIATUS AT THE MINUTE. AGAIN, I APOLOGISE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE CAUSED, AND I HOPE TO HAVE THIS STORY UP AND RUNNING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE, AND I APOLOGISE FOR MISLEADING YOU TO BELIEVE THAT THIS IS ANOTHER CHAPTER. THANK YOU.**


	4. Chapter 3: Optimus Prime

Author: Ratchet'sapprentice  
Category: Transformers  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just my OC and this plot.  
Genre(s): Romance/Adventure  
Pairing(s): Optimus/OC, Sam/Bumblebee, Mikaela/Jazz  
Rating: M  
Summary: Sally Jones is a reporter for the Tranquility times. She is one of the few people who stand by the Autobots actions. But what happens when she is wanted for a murder she did not commit? How will she react when she sees the Autobots for the first time?  
Title: All is fair in love and war  
Warning(s): Slash and Sexual situations. Language too.

Chapter 3: Optimus Prime.

Optimus got into the med bay just as Sally was waking up. She looked up at Optimus and felt woozy again. She lay back down and stared up at the cieling, taking deep breaths in and holding it, before breathing out slowly. She then sat up once again.

"Sorry" she said.

Optimus chuckled.

"It is quite alright. I must say, you are the first person to collapse upon first meeting us" he said.

Sally chuckled and then sat with her legs hanging over the side of the huge table.

"Well, this is the first time I've ever met you guys. I mean yeah, I stand by your guys and will do so until I breathe my last breath. But actually _meeting_ you. Now I wasn't ready for that" she said.

Optimus nodded and knelt down so he was eye level with her.

"I understand that this is all a great shock for you Ms. Jones, but you must understand, that we need someone like you here. Someone with your passion and understanding" he said.

Sally nodded and looked down to her feet.

"So you want me to become sort of an alien ambassador right?" She asked.

Optimus nodded.

"Forgive me for sounding rude, but I can't. I mean, I've just found my best friend _and_ boss, dead in the street, I got a ride here on a motorcycle, when everyone I know, knows I have _never_ ridden a motorcycle in my entire life, and now I'm being asked to be an alien ambassodor. I just don't know how much more I can take" Sally said.

This made the blue and red bot look down.

"I understand what you have been through. I lost a dear friend in the battle in Mission City two years ago, Ratchet is working on bringing him back as we speak. But...I understand what you mean. I can only ask that you give it some thought before you make your final decision" he said.

Sally nodded, and then her stomach growled. Optimus looked at her in alarm.

"Are you injured?" He asked.

The woman shook her head.

"No. I'm hungry" she said.

Optimus nodded and held his hand out for her. She looked at him and then stepped onto his hand. She was a little wobbly as Optimus got up and began to walk towards the human living area.

"Oh god. I need to get my sea legs again" she said.

"Sea legs?" Optimus asked.

Sally chuckled.

"It's when you're on a boat, for the first time humans are a little wobbly and can often feed sea sick, but once you get your sea legs, you're better at it and can pretty much do the foxtrot on a boat without falling over" she said.

Optimus nodded and lowered his hand to the floor. Sally stepped off and got herself something to eat. She then sat at the table as she heard the big bot walk off. She sighed and thought about everything that had happened within the last two and a half hours. She wondered why god had decided to put all this on her.

Once she had finished her food, she got up and began to wonder around the base. She met several other humans and even had to walk around a few of the bots.

"Wow" she whispered to herself.

"It's amazing isn't it?" A female voice asked.

Sally turned around and looked at the woman behind her.

"Yeah. I mean I'd _heard_ of the 'bots, but never actually met them. I'm Sally by the way...Sally Jones" she said.

She held out her hand and the other woman took it.

"Mikaela Banes. And I've seen you on TV. You're a reporter right?" She asked.

Sally nodded.

"Well, I _was_ I don't know if I will be now. I mean, I found my boss dead in an alley. So I don't know what's gonna happen" she said.

Mikaela smiled and said good bye to Sally. The black haired woman walked off and Sally turned on the spot and continued to walk down the corridor...the absolutely humongus corridor, looking around.

"You're that reporter aren't you?" A male voice asked.

Sally turned around to see...

"WILL!" She shouted.

The man chuckled and held his arms out for her. She ran into them and hugged him.

"I'm glad I found _someone_ I know around here" she said.

Will chuckled.

"Yeah. It can get like that. So why're you here?" He asked.

"Uh...big bot wanted me here, apparently I have a passion that they need here" she said.

Will nodded,

"Yeah, I saw your report. You really feel that?" He asked.

"I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it" Sally said.

That was true. Sally was the kind of person to say what she means and mean what she says.

"Well, you wanna be shown around?" Will asked.

Sally nodded and Will led her by the shoulders around the base.

* * *

**_A/N: God am I pumping these out today. Here's the 3rd chapter of this amazing(!) story. I hope you really enjoy it and please don't forget to R&R?_**


	5. Note

**_I AM SORRY FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THE LAST NOTE. I AM NOW WRITING TO LET YOU KNOW, THAT IT WAS A HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING, AND I WILL NOT BE STOPPING MY STORIES. THIS IS NOT ONLY DUE TO A WHOLE LOAD OF SUPPORTIVE PMS FROM PEOPLE, BUT IT IS BECAUSE I NOW HAVE SOMEONE TO BETA FOR ME. _**

**_I REPEAT THIS IS A NOTE TO SAY THAT I WILL BE CONTINUING MY STORIES._**


End file.
